Beyond Comprehension
by junemary
Summary: TYL! A class reunion planned by Mochida. And he's hoping to see how his Dame classmate is doing. COMPLETE with a CHRISTMAS GIFT!
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond Comprehension  
**By: junemary

**Sicily, Italy.  
Main Vongola Headquarters**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, known as Vongola Decimo, is sitting with his guardians in his office.

"Mukuro, you traumatized an entire town even though you manage to complete the task. Care to explain?" Tsuna asked.

"Ku fu fu fu... It was needed in the act, Tsunayoshi. I'm the illusionist, you're not. Don't try to understand." Mukuro Rukudo, the Mist, replied.

All the boss could do is sigh. Bickering with his Mist would get him nowhere. Mist is cunning after all. He would try to win his way. No matter what.

" Fine. But next time, lessen the impact on innocent people. Onii-san, can you fly to Venice to facilitate the treatment of the victims?"

"Sure, Sawada. I will treat them to the EXTREME!" Sasagawa Ryohei, the Sun, extremely shouted his reply.

"I'm counting on you." Decimo smiled and waved goodbye at his Sun retreating form.

"Do your job well, Lawn Head. Don't fail Jyuudaime"

"Take care, Sempai!"

"I expect souvenirs and sweets!"

"Hn. One herbivore down."

"Ku fu fu fu... Sorry for the trouble?"

"I'm going to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said as he closed the oak doors.

"Chrome, what's wrong? You've been silent. Is there something wrong?" Decimo asked his female Mist Guardian. Chrome's been silent since the meeting begun.

Chrome's grip on her trident tightened and blushed 20 shades of pink.

"Boss, it's embarrassing."

"We're a family, Chrome. Remember that. So, what's wrong?" Decimo smiled.

"Chrome, spill it." Gokudera Hayato, the Storm, blurted out.

"Maa, maa, Hayato. You're scaring Chrome-chan. But what's wrong, Chrome-chan?" Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain, said sweetly.

"Yare, yare." Bovino Lambo, the Lightning, shook his head.

"Hn. Don't let me wait, herbivore. Or else I will bite you to death." Hibari Kyoya, the Cloud, said.

Chrome sighed and said, "I did something without your permission, boss. I am really sorry."

"What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"You see, since we part of the largest, most dangerous Mafia Famiglia of the world, you told us not to involve the people we knew so as to keep them from harm. But I did otherwise. "

Chrome hesitated but continued still,

"I listed your name, boss. In attending the Class Reunion of 1-A in Namimori Middle School."

Silence.

"Jyuudaime?"

"Tsuna?"

"Ku fu fu fu..."

"Omnivore."

"Umm, boss?"

"Why Chrome? You know I can't go. With all that assassins on my tail, no one's safe around me. I can't just go and join the reunion and have fun. "

"Boss, you assigned me to a job in Japan last week. I ended up in Namimori after some leads. I finished ahead of deadline, so I went to stroll around the campus. I met with Mochida-san who was on his way to a meeting. He recognized me and ushered me to the room, I was curious so I followed him. They were planning for the reunion, boss. And that's where it all happened…

_[Flashback ]_

_They are in the Archives Section. Searching for files of their former classmates for the reunion. _

"_We need to contact everyone." Mochida said._

"_How? The profiles are so ancient."_

" _Gather what you can, we will argue later."_

_After a while, they scanned through old files and see what they can do about it. Some information retained while others are completely useless._

"_We've gone our separate ways, what do you expect?"_

"_This is hopeless."_

"_Some of you might still be in contact with our other classmate's right? So, why don't you try to contact them and see if they contact the others." Mochida suggested._

_Wow, he sure matured through the years, all of them thought. He's not the acting-almighty person he used to be._

_Initially, Chrome had no intention of helping or whatsoever. But then Mochida came to her and asked, "How about you? Have you been in touch with our other classmates?"_

"_Yes. Sasagawa-chan, Kurokawa-chan, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san and Sawada-san to be precise."_

"_We've contacted Kyoko-chan and Hana. They'll be coming. Gokudera and Yamamoto, huh? The smart lazy bum and the baseball captain. They are the school's heartthrobs, our classmates will surely love to see them again. Can you contact them?"_

"_Yes, I can but it depends on Sawada-san, if the two will go or not."_

"_Sawada? As in Dame-Tsuna? What's about Dame-Tsuna that can affect their decisions?"_

"_Well, he's practically their boss."_

"_Boss? Pfft. Stop joking around."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Oh? I heard he is still a loser. One of our classmates said that he is still staying with his mom since he can't support himself." _

_He is leading the largest Famiglia in the world, jerk. Chrome thought_

"_And he is jobless."_

_HA! Jobless? He gives out jobs!_

"_He can't take care of himself. Poor Dame-Tsuna."_

_He takes care of over a hundred cities under Vongola protection and sees to himself that they are protected well._

"_Bottom line, I am successful while he is not."_

_Let's see about that…_

_[End Of Flashback]_

… Then I wrote your name boss, without hesitation."

Gokudera sighed. _Woman and their antics, men are always the victims._

"It's okay boss. It's not really compulsory. So, you're not obliged to go. I'm really, really sorry that I acted rashly without your consent. And-" Chrome said hastily.

"Chrome," Tsuna eyed her, "the damage is done. Besides, I think it would be exciting to see my former classmates. Hayato, Takeshi, will you go with me?" He then smirked.

Gokudera returned the smirk, "I'll go wherever you go, Jyuudaime."

Takeshi laughed, "It would be certainly exciting, Tsuna. I'll go with you."

"I'll go with you, Tsuna-nii!" Lambo raised his hand.

"Then I'll prepare you're plane to Namimori, Omnivore." Hibari volunteered. After all, he missed patrolling on school grounds.

"Thanks, Kyoya. We'll leave within an hour." With that, the former prefect left the room.

"Ku fu fu fu… This is interesting."

"No, you'll stay here Mukuro. As punishment, do all my paperwork. No buts. It should be finished when I get back. " Tsuna said to his gaping Mist guardian.

"Tsunayoshi, how dare you—"

"I'm the boss, you're not. So deal with it." Tsuna said with finality.

Lambo stuck out his tongue to the pineapple head. And mouthed, _serves you right!_

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**Vongola Private Jet  
Before Departure**

"As a boss, you are not to leave the manor just because you want to have fun and attend some laughable occasion. You manage everything, from the smallest portion of Vongola to the largest affairs. Without you and the guardians in the vicinity, your enemies might take the opportunity to attack the household. Seriously, I need to tutor you more, Dame-Tsuna." The Sun Arcobaleno and the tutor-from-hell of Decimo spoke with authority. "What's so interesting about a class reunion?"

"I placed Mukuro in charge of my paperwork. This time, he can't deny me. And he is strong; he can take out an entire battalion without breaking a sweat. Besides, I just wanted to see their faces when they see me. How will they react? Isn't it exciting?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow and said, "You've gone sadistic."

"For ten years in your care, it's an expected result." Decimo smiled. Remembering the times when his home tutor trained him to become what he is now. Oh, the pains and Spartan training he endured.

"True." Reborn chuckled. "You better put that sadistic side of yours into good use. I spent ten years building that."

"You can count on me."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**Fateful Day  
Namimori Middle School  
School Gymnasium**

Namimori Class 1-A batch 19XX is a class filled with successful individuals. People are bathed in expensive attires and jewelries to signify how far they have achieved. An athlete, a doctor and etc., But one stood from the others. Occasionally, his face would pop out in the TV because of his looks and status in life. He is, after all, a stockholder of the largest company in the world; the Vongola Enterprise.

He organized the reunion in a grand manner. The reunion is a cocktail party, suited for successful people. One would say this is too much but with the caliber of a stockholder and an entrepreneur, it's just right. After all, it's not every day they would meet.

The said man's name is Mochida.

"It's been ten years! Now look at us! We've reached different heights in our fields." He stated. "Take Fumiko Hanamiya as an example." The crowd took a look at the woman in a silver halter dress. "She's our timid geek in class before and prattles about math and chemistry. And look at her now, who would have thought that she will become Japan's sought-after model! A total surprise, indeed." The crowd laughed and congratulated her in her success.

"Do you remember this guy?" a picture of a guy flashed in the projector, looking geeky and timid. "We thought of him as a hopeless inventor. No one believed him back then. We discouraged him to stop dreaming and quit inventing because his inventions are just plain weird! No offense, Sato." Mochida looked at the said guy and chuckled. "And look at him now! He was able to exploit the impossible! He created a robot close to the real human! Isn't that amazing?" the people clapped and praised Sato Seiji.

"Frankly, I never thought of achieving this feat I have enjoyed right now in my life." Everyone in the gymnasium went deathly silent. Mochida continued, "Everyone knows that I am bully, a jerk and a badass. But I've changed for the better, I guess so." He laughed. "Anyways, let's hear from our beloved homeroom teacher. Nezu-sensei, please do the honors." Everyone clapped.

A gray-haired man stood up and headed for the microphone. He cleared his voice and said, "Hello. Do you still remember me?"

"Of course we do."

"You've grown white hair!"

"You're still alive?"

"Ha ha ha. How loyal of you, Nezu-sensei."

"Still terrorizing first years?"

Their homeroom teacher chuckled and said, "I'll let it go this time since it's been a long time we haven't met. And yes, I am still terrorizing first years."

Everyone laughed.

"Still the same old Nezu-sensei."

"You never changed, huh?"

"No. Do you think if I didn't terrorize you lot, will you be able to reach here?" Nezu smirked. "The times have changed. You've reached your dreams and goals in life. Seeing you all again, makes me want to cry." He faked a sniff. "Alright, let's do a roll for good old times' sake."

"Abe Hitomi!"

"Here!"

"Kondo Aki!"

"Here!"

"Mochida!"

"Obviously here."

"Maede Tsuki!"

"Here!"

"Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Here!"

Nezu Dohachiro flashed a smile to Kyoko. Oh, he remembered this girl. She is the school idol and one of the students he will never forget.

"Kurokawa Hana!"

"Here."

Nezu sighed, this girl never changed. Although he can see that Kurokawa has been successful in life.

"Kouga Mito!"

"Here! Although I go by Sasaki Mito now!"

Nezu smiled and said, "Sasaki Mito, then." And a series of congratulating followed.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!"

Silence.

"Yamamoto Takeshi? The baseball captain?"

"Yeah. He's not here? I was hoping that he'll come."

"I'm sure he'll be hot."

Seeing that no sign of Yamamoto Takeshi, Nezu continued.

"Gokudera Hayato!"

Silence.

"The smart badass."

"Maybe he's a delinquent now and is afraid to show his face to us."

"That's lame."

Nezu shook his head, "Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Now that name caused an uproar.

"Sawada? Who's that?"

"Dame-Tsuna, who ran in his boxers back then just to confess to Kyoko-chan. You surely remember him."

"Oh! Him. He's hopeless. He might be stinking poor right now." Someone chuckled.

"He's loser and he's lame!"

"It's obvious that he is not coming."

"No point in mentioning his name in roll call, Nezu-sensei."

Nezu remembered this guy. The person in all angles who is hopeless: bad at everything he does, shrieks like a girl, and pisses him to oblivion. He shook his head in annoyance of remembering him. _Of course he's not coming. He is Dame-Tsuna. And that will never change. A miracle would have to happen. _

"Chrome-chan! You came!" Kyoko shouted in glee and ran towards the girl.

This cut-off Nezu from his reverie.

The newcomer is an elegant lady. No doubt about that. She wore a pink satin spaghetti dress and light pink ruffled stilettos.

"Kyoko-chan, sorry we're late. Boss decided to look for decent clothing since I am always wearing tuxedo at work." Chrome said.

"I'm so glad you came. Come, sit with us." Kyoko then ushered the lady to their table.

"Chrome, you came." Mochida said. In the microphone.

Chrome simply smiled at him and continued chatting with Kyoko.

"So, I believe you contacted Yamamoto and Gokudera?" Mochida sneered.

Chrome glared at him, "Yes. Don't worry. They'll be attending. In fact they are here already."

Mochida smirked, "I expect Dame-Tsuna is coming too?"

Chrome hated the nickname but answered, "Yes."

That simple answer made Mochida's smirk wider.

"I can't wait."

Chaos returned.

"Eh?! Dame-Tsuna is coming!"

"That's ridiculous."

"He'll be a laughing stock!"

"At least we'll have something to laugh at!"

Then, noise from outside intervened.

"Kyoya! Where are you going?"

"Hn. I have no interest in participating in an herbivore gathering."

_Hibari Kyoya? The demon prefect of Namimori? This is hell._

"But, where will you be?"

"Oi! Follow Jyuudaime's rules!"

"Shut up, herbivore. Or I will bite you to death."

"Maa, maa. Both of you calm down."

"-sigh- Alright but you better not go that far."

"Whatever."

_Someone's giving out orders to the demon? And the demon himself responded? Who in the world is that? That's even scarier than the ex-prefect._

"We're late."

"It's fine, Hayato. The program hasn't ended yet."

"We made Chrome go first. She could have notified us if it ended."

The figures stepped inside the venue and what the people inside saw is pure heaven. The first one is wearing a tuxedo and a blue button up shirt. He has a scar below his chin. People recognized him as Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball captain. Although they all wondered why he is carrying a bamboo sword instead of a baseball bat, oh well. The second person is Gokudera Hayato. Still the same delinquent look but with a decent look. He wore the tuxedo loosely and a red button up with the first three buttons, unbuttoned.

"See? We're not late." The third person said as he came in the gymnasium.

_This person is an angel_, the women population thought and gaped.

He's quite shorter than the two but he's much more handsome. Messy brown locks and soft auburn orbs. He wore a tux just like the two but this time it's an orange button up.

_Just who is this person?_

_Was he even in their class?_

_They can't seem to remember someone as gorgeous as him back in middle school._

_Is he a model? A guest of Mochida perhaps?_

"Tsu-kun! You came!" Kyoko said with glee as she hugged the person, and what's more annoying is that he is hugging back.

_Tsu-kun?_

_Who is that?_

_And why is he hugging Sasagawa?_

_How dare he touch their idol._

"Yo, Sawada!" Kurokawa Hana gestured a hand. "It has been while."

"DAME-TSUNA?!" Everyone practically screamed.

"EH? NO WAY!"

"PLASTIC SURGERY?"

"IMPOSSIBLE! HE'S POOR!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! HE'S A LOSER!"

"Teme," Gokudera simply uttered that word and made them shut their mouth in fear. He glared at them and said, "Insult Jyuudaime, and you're so gonna get it." Shivers immediately ran in their spines.

"Maa, maa, calm down, Hayato." Yamamoto said with an edge in his voice.

"Speak for yourself, baseball freak." Gokudera eyed the Rain.

True, Yamamoto tightened his grip on his bamboo sword.

"Calm down, both of you. We came here to enjoy, not to act hostile." Their Boss placed his hands on their shoulders. "Besides, I am Dame-Tsuna after all."

"SO YOU'RE REALLY DAME-TSUNA?"

"Yep. I am." Tsuna replied. Kyoko giggled. "What's funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Boss! Come sit with us!" Chrome called out.

Nezu couldn't believe his eyes. Am I dreaming? Dame-Tsuna is actually looking rich and successful. He's waaaaay to far from what he had known back then. What happened in the world happened? Did he by chance met a fairy godmother and wished to discard his old Dame self and transform into someone new? That's impossible. _Snap out of it, Dohachiro_.

Mochida is on the same boat. His eyes almost gouged out because of this façade. He never expected this. He expected a loser, a pathetic guy, a poor-looking and ARRGH! This is IMPOSSIBLE! TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE! He was being outrun by Dame-Tsuna? That's ridiculous. Stupid. _O-ho, but it's just getting started._

"Dame-Tsuna, glad you came to this event. And here I was expecting you'll never come." Mochida said.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mochida." Tsuna said with a smile.

The girls 'kyaaaaa-ed' while Mochida blushed. Not because of that cute, irresistible smile (reason why girls 'kyaa-ed') but because of anger. Anger seethed in him. _Sawada, I'll make you wish you never came._

"I believe we are all intrigued what Dame-Tsuna has achieved, aren't we?"

Everyone murmured.

"So, Dame-Tsuna ?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi frowned at this. He wasn't expecting this. He was more of expecting Mochida ridiculing him and he was ready for that. But this, this is sooo not on his 'what-if's' list: that Mochida will provoke him like this. He had no intention of divulging Mafia business to them. It's too risky.

Seeing him frown, Mochida decided to use this as a weapon.

"What's wrong, Dame-Tsuna? Scared to reveal your unsuccessful life?"

"Oi!" Gokudera bolt right up and pointed a finger at Mochida's direction, "If you only knew how—"

"Hayato, stop." Tsuna in his boss mode said. "He's not worth it."

_Not worth it? NOT WORTH IT? HA! He, a successful man, is not worth it? How dare he look down on him?!_

"Not worth it, Dame-Tsuna? HA! You're not even worth looking at!"

_Now that's it_, Gokudera fumed_. He insulted his boss way too much_.

Gokudera was about to charge at the man and beat the crap out of him, and Yamamoto seemed to be thinking the same thing. But a cold voice stopped them.

"Mochida-san," Tsuna said in deadly voice_. I've already snapped. I don't care anymore. Damn you Mochida for pushing me._

"W-w-what is it?" Mochida trembled. Why is he trembling? How can Dame-Tsuna promote fear in him!?

"Tell me, what is your occupation?"

"I'm a stockholder at V-Vongola Enterprise."

"Well, it seems I am your boss."

"W-w-what?"

"Because I own Vongola Enterprise. I am Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And I'm sorry to say that you're no longer will be part of Vongola."

_What?_

_What?_

_What?_

Color drained from Mochida's face. Now he remembered that conference,

"_Mr. CEO, is it true that you have another boss?" Mochida was still starting off, so he was full of questions. _

"_Yes, the boss of all Vongola."_

"_Boss of all? Wow, that's superb."_

"_It really is. Even I didn't meet him by person, but I can prove that he is an amazing person."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes, he is. He handles all Vongola matters, all by himself."_

"_What's his name?"_

"_We call him Vongola Decimo."_

Vongola Decimo. Oh no.

His 'Boss' is glaring at him.

He kicked him out him.

And what's worse is that it's Dame-Tsuna.

He insulted him.

Provoked him.

_Lies._

Yes, it may be a lie.

He wants to hide, run.

But, his brain stopped working.

This is totally beyond comprehension.

~END


	2. NOTE

**TOMARE!**

No, this is not a chapter.

THIS IS A GIFT!~

A MILLION THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! IT MADE MY HEART GO THUMPA-THUMPA AND MADE ME HAPPY TO NO END!

_**Lee-Lee-Sama**_ : My first reviewer.. The first person who made me happy! THANKS!

_**Lexie-chan94**_

_**Katekyo1827R27X27**_

_**Xxferessa-TanXx**_

_**MissCuriousBird**_

_**Randomchick95**_

_**LaughterGirl**_

_**animelover . crowe550**_

_**PetiteSkylark**_

_**SioQu**_

_**DarkenedRose24**_

_**Darifica**_ : T.T *grovels* SORRY! I'm still learning.. :3 yep, yep, I give my 200% but it's not enough. I showed my story to my teacher. I asked him to correct it but he told me, "Figure it yourself. You're student, right? That's what students do." Tch. Lazy fella. Oh well. Beta? O.o how do you find one?

_**Ozora no Hono**_

_**Soul of The World**_

_**KoiGirlPGSM**_

Okay, so a sequel. I have an idea but I don't know how to end it. HAHA. I guess I'll just have to think harder. And it's a S-E-C-R-E-T. I am not going to tell you what's going to happen. *evil smirk*


	3. Chapter 2

**Beyond Comprehension  
**by: junemary

-.-

-.-

**DISCLAIMER**: KHR belong to me in my universe. But here on Earth, Akira Amano does. (Writing via Parallel-World-Internet)

**WARNING**: THE TRUE SADISTIC SIDE OF TSUNA!

-.-

-.-

_**Chapter 2**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

Mochida's face: priceless.

Pale, sweating (even though the venue's air conditioned), eyes bulged out, and obviously shaking.

Tsuna held back his urge to snicker and laugh-out-loud by keeping his boss-face-mode. He never intended this to happen. _But Mochida pushed him too far. It's his entire fault._

There was silence inside the gym. But one man got the guts: Nezu Dohachiro.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

All eyes on him.

"Just because you're looking rich and classy doesn't mean you can step on people."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. He maintained his boss-look. _Look who's talking. What are you trying to do, Nezu-sensei?_

"You may be successful but don't forget the fact that we knew you as the Dame-Tsuna. Just because Mochida bullied you before, doesn't mean you can take it on him now. Revenge isn't nice, Sawada."

_Che. Aren't you the same? Trying to act as the good side now, eh? Pathetic._

Murmurs started and their former classmates yelled to defend their 'beloved Mochida'.

"Yeah! Nezu-sensei's right!"

"You're a sore loser, aren't you?"

"Once a Dame, forever a Dame."

Gokudera banged the table so hard that it collapsed to the floor, "You guys insult Jyuudaime and I'll personally kill you all." His gaze darkened, "You choose, a painful death or an agonizing death?"

Yamamoto smirked and snickered sinisterly, "Stop insulting Tsuna or else I'll shred you all to pieces, turn you all to fillet and feed you to my dog."

Chrome's expression is covered by her bangs but a small, eerie smile formed on her lips, "I'll make you dream of your possible deaths if you insult Boss one more time. I'll even destroy your brains."

Everyone fell silent. Gokudera, he's a delinquent by heart, they all knew that. But who would have thought Yamamoto, the outgoing and calm natured person, can laugh so scary and Chrome, the ever sweet girl, can threaten like that.

Time can really change a person.

A laugh cut them off.

Tsuna was laughing his heart off. He is clutching his stomach as he was laughing so hard.

"Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna wiped the tears off his eyes, "Sorry, everything just so hilarious." And continued to laugh even more.

Everyone (except Hana, Kyoko, Chrome, Gokudera, and Yamamoto) jaw-dropped. Everything is so serious and Dame-Tsuna just called this 'hilarious'?

Mochida recovered from what happened earlier. Seeing the 'Vongola Decimo' laughing so hard angered him. _So what if he's Decimo? He's lying. Dame-Tsuna, you're so going to get it for making a fool out of me._

"Dame-Tsuna, so you're having fun?"

Tsuna stopped laughing and nodded.

Blood boiled inside Mochida. Never in his life was he humiliated.

"How can be so sure that you are Vongola Decimo? You're Dame-Tsuna. And Dame people can never be awesome."

Tsuna laughed once more.

"What's funny, Dame-Tsuna?" Mochida smirked, "So, you're playing with me? Making me like a fool in front of everybody."

"Who said it was game?" Tsuna said while laughing.

"SHUT UP, DAME-TSUNA!" Mochida blurted.

Tsuna stopped laughing. Everyone waited for Tsuna to answer, all eyes on him. He then smirked, tilted his head slightly to the left and darkly glared at Mochida, "Who are you to tell me to shut up?" (a/n: oh gosh, Tsuna's expression reminded me of Ciel Phantomhive)

"You're Dame-Tsuna. I can tell you to shut up."

Gokudera was about to stand and defend his boss by smashing Mochida and break his bones but Tsuna beat him to it. Tsuna stood and said, "You're just a small portion of Vongola that I can take out in a snap. You'll be gone in an instant."

"You're lying. You can never be Vongola Decimo."

Sawada Tsunayoshi was rendered speechless. _Mochida's brave. Let's see where his guts can take him._

"He's right, Sawada. Although I have no idea who is this Vongola Decimo if Mochida says you're not Decimo, then you're not. Mochida's always awesome than you." Nezu butted in.

_Heh, this will be fun. Hitting two stupid, flightless birds with one pebble. _Tsuna thought darkly.

He took out his phone and dialed a number.

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**END (for now)**_

_**-.-**_

_**-.-**_

_**-.-**_

**A/N:**

_~guess I have to end it here for the meantime._

_~am still planning for the convo and this is a request for update by __**KoalaHomo123456 **__(hope this satisfies you but I'll have you hungry for the next chappie.. *evil smirk*)_

_~T.T is it lame? Or lame? Or lame? Which is it? PLEASE REVIEW! Lemme know. Give me ideas. Feed my soon-dry-brain. _

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**junemary 3**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Beyond Comprehension  
**by: junemary

-.-

-.-

**DISCLAIMER**: KHR belong to me in my universe. But here on Earth, Akira Amano does. (Writing via Parallel-World-Internet)

-.-

-.-

**Before anything else: **

**Laughter Girl: Thanks! *relieved sigh* Here's the next chapter!**

**XxSilenceOfTheNightxX: H-h-hai! **

**Mischievously: Haha! The wait is over!**

**CalandraCavallone: Because cliffhangers are AWESOME! Haha! Hope you'll love the sadistic side of Tsuna even more!**

**anime lover . crowe 550: O-ho, Hibari's going to MORE than just by biting them to death *snickers***

**KhRfan12: *puppy eyes* please forgive me! HERE IS AN UPDATE! (blame KoalaHomo *pouts*)**

**Nijiro no sekai: RAWR! HERE'S THE UPDATE!**

**VenomRouge: You'll see what really happened to those who dared to cross Decimo..**

**Mimi522: Glad that you love it! Well, I'm not that evil since I updated right?**

**Sasayomi: Yep! He's still single. (Since he's mine *sticks out tongue*)**

**Lexie-chan94: *smiles* I hope that's the only thing that will happen. But no, they are against Decimo ya know. It's even more devastating. *smiles eerily***

**yukixvongola: Thanks! Me too! I like the Tsuna-after-reborn's-spartan-and-torture-training.**

**Shadow Moon Pendant (I have to alter it a little since it won't show up. dunno why): STOP! COME BACK TO LIFE! HERE'S THE UPDATE!**

**Tsubakigirl: Thanks! No, THANK YOU FOR READING! *bows***

**Winter Red Tears: THANKS! I love your ideas! You won't get mad if I borrow some right? *puppy eyes***

**doremishine Itsuko: *bows* I'M SORRY! Me too! I love a sadistic Tsuna! *gasp*(are you a mind reader?) You're in for a surprise!**

**Esperanz: *bows* THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Nah, Tsuna can handle it by himself. The guardians just acts as a support. And I love portraying their dark sides *smiles***

**Rye: HAI! HERE'S THE UPDATE! **

**yukichanaru: HAHA! Here's the next chappie!**

**Belle-kurama-style-bankai: GO DECIMO! KILL THEM ALL!**

**Hopelesslyhope: Here's the next chapter~**

**Clocked002: THANKS! I agree, growing up is inevitable. Hope you enjoy this!**

**moja ganda: THANKS! Someone else is going to prove them wrong~ **

**Vikky Plushie: THANKS! Those reactions, *teary eyes*, make me wanna cry *wails*. **

**Guest: Tsuna's going to murder them!**

**TheNSIgirl: YAHA! (reminds of another sadistic man: Hiruma Youichi) THANKS AND HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS!**

**LuckyKittens: before you proceed, guess who is he calling? **

**Doy Ryu kahara Ichi: THANKS! I know *waterfall tears* my English isn't that perfect yet. But I'm giving my best. **

**skylark0102: here's the update!**

**PetiteSkylark: They'll be dead in the next chapter! (and it's still in progress) *laughs evilly* Tsuna, no Decimo said so. He PMed me. **

**shinnichi: Here's the update!**

**Lenale-chan: THANKS! I love Tsuna in his sadistic mode!**

**PandaGirl008: *teary eyes* THANKS! **

**Shanagi95: *devious smile* Here's the update! **

**Yuu3: *stabs* *stabs* *stabs**stabs* *dramatically takes out the stabs* OUCH! *smiles* Here's the update!**

**Xnameless1711X: imagine the worst. *laughs maniacally***

**vanillabeast: *stares dreamily* Tsuna's super duper cool!**

**NightHunterTimeHime: Hibari's not the only one that will beat them up!**

**Okami Kitsune 0606: THANKS! AND HERE'S THE UPDATE!**

_**I can't believe many reviewed my work. I'm really grateful! (if only you're near me, I would have dogpiled you guys along with my clones)**_

_**I hope I didn't forget anyone. (Please don't get mad if ever I forgot to mention you)**_

_**Oh yeah, before you proceed can you guess who Tsuna calls? (Expect the unexpected!)**_

_**THIS IS A CLIFFHANGER ONCE AGAIN!**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**Chapter 3**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

Is the speaker too loud or is it just deathly silent inside the gym? (And Tsuna didn't even turn it to loud speaker mode!)

"Hello?" Tsuna said.

Someone answered on the other line but it's inaudible.

"Ah. Namimori Middle School Gym."

Silence.

"I see. I'll be seeing you then."

Silence.

"Yes, Kyoya's here."

Silence.

"Oh, just patrolling. Why?"

Silence.

Tsuna chuckled, "Good luck with that."

Silence.

"Thanks and you're welcome, Adelheid. Oh and please forward my text message to Enma."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Tsuna typed vigorously and smiled while doing so.

"Enma's attending this reunion too, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna looked up and placed his phone back to his pocket.

"Yes . Lambo just went and picked them up at the airport. They are on their way here."

"I thought they are in Spain, Jyuudaime." Gokudera said.

"They finished their business there." Tsuna glanced at the brown haired girl, "And Adelheid told me that Hana invited him."

All eyes on Hana.

"He is our classmate after all." Hana said. "I know he's busy and I didn't think he'll really come."

Mochida laughed,boisterously, "AHAHAHAH! DAME PEOPLE REALLY FLOCK TOGETHER!"

People started talking to themselves.

"Enma? Who's he?"

"That twerp with bandages on his face. That clumsy idiot next to Dame-Tsuna."

"AH! LOSER ENMA!"

"Kozato! HAHAH!"

Nezu snickered and this was not left unnoticed.

"Bringing in your 'Dame gang.'. You're pitiful."

The temperature dropped inside the room as Tsuna strides near the stage where Mochida and Nezu are. His footsteps are the only sound heard in the gym. As his heels clank, the former students can't predict what he might do. They gulped and just hoped it's not _that_ bad.

He stopped when he was about 10 meters away. He looked up and glared, "You can ridicule me but if you include any of my friends," his glare darkens, "I cannot guarantee your life."

Nezu and Mochida paled at this, but shook it off. Now they have the upper hand. Tsuna's angry, he'll start being irrational.

Not long after, the gym doors were banged open and a red carpet was rolled in the aisle up to the stage (Tsuna have to side step and return to his chair).

"They're here." Tsuna smiled as he sat down with his Guardians.

An ensemble was situated outside and performed an instrumental piece, a welcoming piece. Loud and booming that caught of all the ex-students' attention. Then a man, wearing a black leather jacket with a yellow button-up shirt and a cap came in and said in a bellowing voice, "Behold! The entrance of the GREAT ENMA KOZATO!" then the confetti popped.

"Julie! That's embarrassing!" A shrill voice outside was heard.

"JULIE! THAT'S NOT HOW IT SHOULD BE DONE!" Another man, wearing the leather jacket properly and is wearing glasses, he raised his right arm near the entrance and said, "ALL OF YOU BOW AND KNEEL IN THE PRESENCE OF ENMA KOZATO!"

Suddenly, a woman with two inflatable rings and BALD whacked them both. "Stupid UMA's, you're both doing it wrong." She bounced off the floor and yelled, "ENMA KOZATO, THE BOSS UMA, HAS ARRIVED!" another set of confetti popped.

Someone groaned loudly, "All of you are doing it wrong." A big lump of meat entered the venue, he took a deep breath and was about to shout but a voice stopped him.

"Mou, all of you are embarrassing me."

A guy with red hair and red eyes came in. He is wearing a full body leather jacket and undeniably smoking hot.

"This is too much you know. We could have just entered the venue like civilians." He spoke as he scratched the back of his head while eyeing his companions. "Ahhh. I can't help but wish Adelheid was here." He sighed.

Everyone jaw dropped, leaving them speechless and wide-eyed. _Enma Kozato? This gorgeous lad is Loser Enma?_

_No way!_

Enma scanned his surroundings and spotted his friend. He stared at Tsuna and gave him a smirk. Tsuna returned the smirk. Enma took out his phone and waved it at Tsuna's direction. With this, Tsuna's smile widened and nodded.

_Tsuna, _Enma thought with a smile._ No, Vongola Decimo. You're one sadistic person indeed. _Enma gazed at Nezu and Mochida, giving them a sorry look; _I pity the both of you. I hope you'll survive after this. _

Enma smiled as he walked down the aisle towards the stage, _let the fun begin!_

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**END (for now)**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

_~a cliffie once again_

_~to those who reviewed, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I really had fun reading you're reviews. When I opened my e-mail, I was really surprised. I didn't expect it. I have to close my mouth from dropping._

_~I know my grammar sucks. ToT I'm working on it. _

_~please read and review!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Beyond Comprehension  
**by: junemary

-.-

-.-

-.-

**IMPORTANT:** TO MY BETA-READER, _**Starlightfever**_: A MILLION THANKS TO YOU! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!

**_r, e, n, c, h, a, n, 2, 7, . d, e, v, i, a, n, t, a, r, t, . c, o, m, /, g, a, l, l, e, r, y, /, #, /, d, 5, ,i,g, f, k,_** - remove spaces and commas (if it's really tiresome to do so, go to and search for RenChan 27 *smiles*): THIS IS _**RenChan27's**_ drawing about Tsuna's entrance! I really LOOOOOOVE IT!

-.-

-.-

-.-

**Response to reviews:**

**Kanako Arichi: **_Because I simply love cliffhangers! But no worries, this is the last chapter. The torture of cliffies will end! _

**XxSilenceOfTheNightXx: **_Errr, not really (just a bit). Hehe. _

**Mischievously: **_Whine no more! The update is here!_

**LaughterGirl: **_The wait ends! Hope you love the new chapter (the ending)._

**ILoveAniManga: **_I love your pen name, it's unique. Oh~ read this and you'll know_.

**27-YUMI-72: **_Thank you for following and favoriting! This is the last chapter._

**PetiteSkylark: **_*drags you back to the light* _

**Aiyuki mirai: **_*smiles* don't know if this beats Reborn (I think no one beats Reborn when it comes to being sadistic)._

**xX . Shadow . Moon . Pendant . Xx:** _Because cliffies are awesome__**!**_

**VenomRouge: **_Oh gosh, I imagined myself shatter in your hands *shivers* well, this is the ending chapter. _

**Shanagi95: **_ToT *sniffs* I'm no evil since I updated._

**Fan girl 666: **_I agree! _

**Mimi522: **_*hugs* That's right, I'm no evil! Hehe._

**Moja ganda: **_I'm happy that you find this interesting._

**Past Story: **_I updated! Hehe. Hope you'll like this._

**Winter Red Tears: **_I've read your story and it's awesome and hilarious! As I was reading your story, I was really amazed that you can portray the characters well and the level of humour is OVERWHELMING! Truth is, I was planning to use your ideas but I decided to have my own so as to improve my style in writing. Thank you for the offer. I really appreciate it. (Oh and I haven't posted a review in your story the 'Mafia PostIt Wars' since I'm reading via iPod. Hehe. And there's no internet connection. Sorry.)_

**Lenale-chan: **_I LOVE THAT TOO! Originally, the Varia appears but then the story made no sense to me. So I decided to remove them. Hehe. Even Reborn will appear and the Millefiore but then again, the story made no sense to me. Instead of focusing on the reunion, the story went astray. Hope this won't disappoint you. *crosses fingers*_

**Yukichanaru: **_Hehe. Hope this is sadistic enough. :]_

**Lexie-chan94: **_They are BFF's *snickers*._

**Crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1: *cowers in fear* OH GOSH, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I updated, Your Highness.**

**Chi-tanda: **_Glad__you found this interesting! Hope the ending is okay… *crosses fingers*_

**CrystalVixen93: **_Ooooooh, I wanna see a crystal vixen (Love your pen name)! Here's the update!_

**Skylark0102: **_*stands firm and salutes* Yes, sir!_

**Yuu3: **_Thanks for the advice! I really appreciate it! Oh, I'm a retard that's why I can still smile despite the stabs*smiles*._

**AlessandraCavallone: **_*runs away* DON'T BITE ME! But I don't mind if you send Hibari to bite me to death *snickers*._

**Tuna-Fish (deviant account: RenChan27): **_You know, I abruptly created a deviant account because I'm soooo excited of your drawing! Thank you for reading and spending time to draw! I really liked it and I appreciate it! _

**Guest (1): **_*smiles*_

**Starlightfever: **_MY LOVELY BETA READER! THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS!_

**Yui**_: Reborn's much more sadistic. Hehe. _

**Wolf1989: **_We all love him! (But sadly, KHR is ending *wails*)_

**xXMissOtakuXx: **_HEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEE ITTTTTT IIIISSSSSSSSS!_

**Akakuroka: **_*blushes* Glad you like it!_

**Sawada: **_Here is the update!_

**Soraxtsuna123: **_Enma is used as a 'Sadistic Weapon'!_

**Guest (2): **_…_

**xxTenshichaN25xx: **_The wait is over! I present you the LAST CHAPTER! *blushes* GLAD YOU LIKE IT!_

**JackFrost14: **_*faints* I'm no evil! I updated! *wails*_

**Linh02: **_Glad you like it!_

**Saiotto: **_*smiles* Here is the last chapter!_

**Thornprincess1998: **_This is the last chapter! Hope you'll like it!_

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**Chapter 4**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

**Namimori Middle School Rooftop**

Adelheid spotted the ex-prefect sleeping, again! She sighed as she neared the prefect.

_Shimon Decimo's phone rang, but the owner had left to attend some business somewhere in the airport. Lazily, Adelheid picked up the phone and saw it as an unregistered number calling. She answered it, but gave no sort of greeting._

"_Hello?" the other line spoke. She instantly recognized the voice and straightened herself._

"_Vongola, where are you?" Adel asked. As impolite as this might have sounded, it was a known fact that this was the way she rolled._

"_Ah. Namimori Middle School Gym." He replied., obviously ignoring her attitude towards the mafia boss._

"_Aoba Koyo! Where is my food?"_

"_I dunno."_

"_Japan has sure changed a lot."_

"_Oooooh! WEIRD UMA's!"_

"_MY FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"_

"_Yare, yare, acting like kids. I pity Enma-nii."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_JAPAAAAAAAN LADIES, HERE I COME!"_

_Adelheid's vein popped and she balled her fists, making a note to whack Julie's head later. Adel eyed her family and sighed, "Your lightning guardian just arrived. Oh, and by the way, is he around?"_

"_Yes, Kyoya's here."_

_Raising a brow, she wondered how Sawada knew that she was looking for Hibari? Oh well, she thanked God that he was around to discipline the rowdy crowd with her. Ever since she had gotten mellow with Julie, none in her family feared her. Adel drummed her fingers, "What's he doing?"_

"_Oh, just patrolling, why?"_

_Because I need your scary guardian to scare my family, Adel thought, but she instead replied, "Nah, I just needed tips on being scary."_

_Vongola Decimo chuckled and said, "Good luck with that."_

"_I can handle myself very well, thank you. Oh and Sawada, thanks for inviting Enma to this reunion, especially to Kurokawa-san. This will really serve as a vacation for him. He's a workaholic, you know. Anyways, Enma left his phone and he's out there somewhere, finishing some business. I'll pass your message on to him."_

"_Thanks and you're welcome, Adelheid. Oh, and please don't forget to forward my text message to Enma" with that, he hung up._

_Adel stared at the phone and it vibrated as it showed a message from Sawada's number. She opened it and can't help but smirk at the contents._

_Her boss really needs to see this._

"Herbivore," Hibari acknowledged with his eyes closed. "What are you doing here?"

Adel leaned against the railings, crossed her arms, and said, "Are you not interested of what will happen to the reunion?"

"It's a ridiculous gathering. No thanks."

Adel hummed, "Even if the 'Omnivore' is angry?"

"O-ho, who made him angry?" Hibari opened his eyes and looked at Adel with an amused expression.

"Those Nezu and Mochida fellas."

Hibari stood up and walked towards the door, "Let's go. You wouldn't want to miss the fun, would you?"

Adel straightened herself. This must be the first she's seen Hibari Kyoya this interested. Adel smirked, "My boss is part of the scheme. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Adel trailed behind Hibari and thought, '_this man is known to be the scariest in the mafia. He will bite you to death without hesitation. However, I've heard rumors that he only ranks second whenever the Vongola Decimo is pissed and feels like being sadistic. Heh. Even Hibari Kyoya's interested. This will be quite entertaining'_

-.-

-.-

**Namimori Middle School Gymnasium**

Enma stripped his leather jacket and tossed it to Aoba Koyo. He was wearing a white long-sleeved button up shirt and a vest with matching pants and shoes. He walked towards the stage, a smirk painted his face.

He opened his arms and said, "Hello, Nezu-sensei and Mochida-san. It's been a while." Then he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, Loser Enma." Mochida mocked. "Good to see you doing so well."

"Thanks, I guess." Enma then eyed Tsuna.

Tsuna smirked and stood up from his seat, "Enma, it's been a while."

He offered his hand for a handshake.

Enma accepted it and replied, "Tsuna, you seem well."

"How's business in Spain?" Tsuna started.

Enma smirked, '_so it has begun?'_

"Fine. The President seemed reluctant at first on me buying Spanish land, but he agreed upon on giving me half."

"I heard that you'll be buying Russia next."

"Yep. And this time, every inch of it."

Tsuna laughed, "Russia, eh? Good luck with that. They're tough."

"We'll manage somehow. Enough with me, how about you? I heard you've purchased Japan."

"Kyoya forced me." Tsuna shrugged.

"Oh, and I heard rumors that you bought France and Italy. Is it true?"

Tsuna crossed his arms and said, "It was a piece of cake."

"Heh. You're a lot faster."

The ridiculous talk went on. About how easy it was to buy an entire continent, how easy buying a multi-billion company in a week had been! For normal processes, it would take a year or even a decade! This just seemed far too impossible.

Mochida was flaring up. How can two losers be able to achieve such _lies_?! Tch, as if. They were merely making a show – and a pathetic one at that. He was so going to make to them a laughing stock, without fail.

Nezu was too stunned to speak. How can they sprout such nonsense? They must be joking. That's got to be it. There's no way everything they talked, no, boasted about is true. But Kozato's grand entrance spoke of an I-am-an-important-being-so-bow-down-and-kneel-you-lowlives kind of air. No, it's all a charade. That's right, Kozato's being a show-off.

The talk of the losers didn't end and Mochida had had enough of it.

He said, cutting the talk, "Losers really love to brag about nonexistent things, huh?"

He successfully got the attention of the others; making the gym deathly silent and all ears are on him "You're just sorry losers. You're all talk with no bite. Buying continents? Buying international companies? You must be forgetting that all of us here are professionals. We know the world, how it goes and how it turns. You can't trick us by spewing childish nonsense. Don't mess with us. We're not kids anymore that will easily fall in fantasies and stuff. Besides, we never heard of Spain being bought and all that crap. If that really happened, it would be a media big fish and no way would it go unnoticed. And," he pointed a finger at their direction (Tsuna and Enma's), "I've never heard your names in any sort of media at all. If you're really that damn rich, you would have been publicized already."

Their former classmates nodded in agreement. They believed in what Mochida said. Both losers are just bluffing, there's no way they could achieve such feat. It would take a lifetime for both losers to achieve such greatness, and it's not even in this lifetime. They gymnasium roared with laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! Losers!"

"Trying to sound cool by making up stories? TOTALLY NOT COOL!"

"Pfft, they are forever a hopeless case."

And their rant went on. Tsuna and Enma stared at each other.

Tsuna, amidst all the noise, said in a cold, eerie voice, "Shut up. You're making my ears bleed."

Everyone's blood froze and they instantly zipped their mouths.

Enma also spoke, "You guys are annoying."

Mochida countered, "You two are even more annoying. You—"

"This business is between Enma and I. Who told you that you can interfere?" Tsuna cut him off. "Also, just what are you calling childish nonsense?"

"You are merely talking out of fantasies."

"Fantasies? Everything I've said is real." Enma blinked innocently.

"Real? Stop lying already, Kozato!"

"No one's lying, Mochida." Tsuna glared.

"Then if it's true, how come we've not heard of it?"

Enma scratched his head, "Avoiding media, that's all."

Mochida's smirk widened, "We didn't come across your names, why is that?"

"Well, it's underground business."

Mochida laughed like a maniac, "EXCUSES! YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES! IS IT SO HARD TO ADMIT THAT YOU'RE LOSERS?!

A vein popped dangerously. In a blur, a swift movement passed the two bosses and silver flashed near Mochida's neck. Yamamoto Takeshi just pointed his Shigure Kintoki at Mochida's neck and came face to face with Nezu.

Yamamoto Takeshi dangerously glared at Nezu direction, "I told you, didn't I? Insult Tsuna and I'll turn you all into human sashimi." He neared his katana to Mochida's flesh. "It seems the first warning wasn't enough."

A collective gasp was heard among the participants of the reunion.

"That should be my line, Baseball-Freak." Gokudera Hayato stood up and tucked his hands in his pockets, "I've been itching to get my dynamites, but I've decided to be a bit more considerant. Hibari's going to kill me if I blew this place up."

Gokudera flashed Mochida a glare, "Count your blessings now because you won't be able to later."

Someone, in the farthest corner of the gym, spoke, "Heh, you actually used your brain, herbivore." Hibari Kyoya said with his tonfas gleaming in the dark, ready for action.

"Kufufufu." No, that eerie laugh doesn't belong to Mukuro but to Chrome. She stood up with her trident and pointed it towards Mochida, "You are so dead."

_Since when have they become so bloodthirsty like the Varia?_ Adel thought as she glanced at each of the Vongola Guardians. She's already amused, very amused at that. And what's even more surprising is that the shyest guardian was able to send out such scary character to a certain magnitude. The same went to the cheerful bloke who had changed to the point that he wielded out his weapon at a civilian just because his boss had been insulted. She glanced at her own Family and was surprised, their faces could rival that of the Vongola's when it came to insulting their boss. Adel smirked, '_this is one good show.'_

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"Oi! Yamamoto, stop it!"

"Stop joking, please!"

Nezu merely stood petrified, meeting Yamamoto's cold and hard glare.

Mochida paled and gulped. Having a sword pointed at his throat was laughing matter. He managed to stutter, "O-o-o-o-oi, w-w-what a-are you d-doing?"

However, the katana only drove deeper in his skin.

"Takeshi, I'll handle this." Tsuna said in a calm manner. Hearing that, the Vongola Guardians relaxed and nodded. Yamamoto withdrew his sword and retreated back to their table. Gokudera sat again and crossed his legs. Hibari leaned against the wall and his tonfas were miraculously gone. Chrome's trident disappeared and the normal blush on her cheeks returned.

Mochida breathed a sigh of relief as he rubbed his throat. He then glared at Yamamoto who sat back in his chair with his eyes closed. He pointed a finger at him and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU! I'M A PROMINENT PERSON!"

Yamamoto's eyes flashed dangerously at him, but said nothing.

"Mochida-san," Tsuna started, "don't make me regret stopping Yamamoto from decapitating you."

Mochida stared hard at Tsuna and scoffed, "You're using your friends to back you up now? Oh, you're always using your friends as shields. You can't take me out, Sawada! But I can!"

"I'd like to see you try." Tsuna challenged.

Enma snickered, "I want to see that too."

_'Is he stupid? How can he challenge Mochida like that? Does he want to die?'_Nezu thought while shivering at the possibilities of what would happen if Mochida got too irritated. He needed to stop this before things went too far.

He placed a hand on Mochida's shoulders and said, "Mochida, stop it. Sawada and Kozato are merely provoking you. Besides, you should know that Sawada is nowhere near your status, so you need not worry. He just can't accept that he is a failure, that's all. He's taking it out on you."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, "How brave of you, Nezu-sensei."

"Sawada, you should be thankful that I talked some sense into Mochida. Who knows what he will do to you if he gets serious." Nezu retorted.

"What he will do to me?" Tsuna grinned, "You should be more wary of _what I will do to him._"

"What will you do, Dame-Tsuna?" Mochida sneered, "No, to be precise, _what can you do?_"

And the glaring contest began.

Mochida had enough of this. "Sawada, I am fed up with all your lies!"

Tsuna simply smirked. "Why not do something then, Mochida-san?"

Mochida took out his phone and dialed a number. He held the device to his ear and waited a few seconds before speaking.

"President? Are you free today? After the meeting, then?" He smiled as he listened to the other line, "Can you come to the Namimori Middle School Gym? Alright. Well then, I'll be seeing you around." Mochida, returning his phone to his pocket, smirked down at Tsuna, "Let's see what you can do, Dame-Tsuna."

Nezu butted in, "Mochida, who was that?"

"CEO of Vongola Enterprise, Japan Division: Irie Shoichi. Let's see if you can escape this, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna's expression was covered by his bangs, but he said in a thrilled voice, "Let's see then."

His companions tried to hold back their laughter. Hibari merely smirked; '_you're one scary Omnivore indeed_.'

Mochida then turned to the majority. "Listen, the person who'll be coming is my boss and a good friend of mine. So, everyone should be on their best attitude." He emphasized the word 'attitude' as he glared at Tsuna and Enma.

Irie Shoichi was a highly respected individual. He only showed up on the television whenever the media got lucky enough to spot him coming out of a building or arriving at the airport. According to rumors, he was legendary. Not only did he lead Japan's biggest company, but he's also the best inventor in Japan, maybe even in the world.

Having a prominent person in just ten minutes, everyone murmured and fixed their attires to impress him. The men adjusted their neckties and tuxedos. As for the women, they did a retouch of their make-ups and redid their hairdos. The gym got quiet, anxiously expecting the President of the Vongola Enterprise, Japan Division.

Tsuna and Enma went to take their seats with Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Hana and Kyoko. Shimon Decimo's family went outside with Lambo. Hibari and Adel vanished as well. Tsuna sighed, loosened his tie and slouched against the chair as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

Gokudera, who was sitting beside his Boss, leaned towards him and whispered, "Jyuudaime, are you alright?"

Tsuna merely nodded. Satisfied, Gokudera leaned away and started reprimanding Yamamoto, "Oi, what you did was serious, Baseball Freak."

Yamamoto grinned and replied, "Wouldn't you have done the same thing, Gokudera?"

Gokudera scoffed and looked away. _'True',_ he thought.

Chrome blushed and stuttered, "B-b-b-boss, are you alright?"

Tsuna flashed a smile at her direction and smiled, "Yes, I'm fine."

Chrome nodded and turned to chat with Hana and Kyoko.

Enma turned to Tsuna, "Kyoko-san and Hana-san knew about your affiliation with the Mafia?"

"Yes." Tsuna answered blandly.

_'No wonder they're not fazed by what's happening in this reunion'_, Enma thought. He then turned to gaze where Mochida and Nezu were: happily talking with other people and looking confident because they thought that they now had the upper hand.

_'Oh how wrong they are.'_

Everything was back to the way it was supposed to be in a reunion gathering: chatting happily with others, reminiscing their high school years, and making sure to boast of their current statuses. Suddenly a long black limousine stopped in front of the gym doors. Mochida's face brightened as he recognized the vehicle. He was so sure that he already arrived. And true to his words, ten minutes had passed.

And Sawada Tsunayoshi can't help smirking.

A man with messy reddish-orange hair came out of the limo, standing with his hands tucked in his pockets and looking sharp with his black tuxedo. He looked right ahead and smiled as he saw his subordinate coming his way. Mochida walked briskly to meet his boss. Once he was near him, he bowed deeply and greeted, "Irie-sama, glad to have you here."

"No need to be so formal, Mochida," Irie said.

Mochida then walked side by side with him to enter the gym. People gawked at how Mochida could easily walk side by side with the man who had taken the world by storm with his inventions and wit. Mochida simply smirked at his former classmates' jealousy.

But there is this one classmate he wants to show-off with on just how awesome he is. He wanted to tell it to his face that a wimp like him could never match up.

_'Dame-Tsuna, meet your end.'_

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" Shoichi exclaimed and ran to the said person. "You've come to Japan?" Tsuna grinned.

Mochida was dumb-founded. He shook his head and asked, "Irie-sama, do you know this person?"

Shoichi turned to Mochida, "Yes."

He decided to introduce Tsuna, "This is Vongola Decimo."

Mochida paled. He could feel himself starting to sweat, but he tried to reason it out, "You said you never met him!"

Irie smiled and said, "Oh, I remember. That was the time when some assassins were hot on his tail and he ordered us to deny that we ever met him in order to prevent us from being hostages."

Mochida could feel his soul leaving him.

Tsuna smirked and said casually, "Irie, fire him."

Shoichi blinked, wondering why. But as the underling, he had no right to question his Boss. He turned to Mochida and said in an authoritative way, "From this moment on, you are no longer a stockholder for Vongola Enterprise. Thank you for your services."

Mochida fainted.

-.-

-.-

_**END?**_

-.-

-.-

After Mochida was safely delivered to the hospital along with Nezu, who had volunteered to go with him, the reunion had gone smoothly. No one dared to talk to Tsuna's circle and tended to avoid them as much as possible.

Shoichi heard the whole story from Gokudera and nodded_. 'No wonder he met his end that bad, he went against the scariest man in the Mafia',_Shoichi thought.

Tsuna stretched his arms and said, "At last, I can rest. Goodbye my boss façade." He then lightly slapped his face.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I almost forgot." Shoichi approached his Boss.

"What is it?"

"The Varia is here in Japan and is asking for your head. It seems that Mukuro paid them a hefty amount to track you down and kill you on the spot."

Tsuna muttered his curses under his breath.

_'It's not over yet. He still needs to deal with another troublesome bunch'_

Once again, he turned on his boss façade.

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**END!**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

NOTE: I finally ended it. GAH! Oh, and don't forget to thank _**Starlightfever**_in your reviews!

To those who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how happy I am. This story is my first and it got really good responses. I love you all! I won't forget all of you. My English sucks but you still read my story. *sniff* I'LL MISS Y'ALL! Oh and check out my new story: Scarlet Destiny. It's a multi-chaptered story (it's still in chapter one though) *smiles*.


	6. EPILOGUE!

_**by**__: junemary_ and _Crusader Adventure_

_june: ne, ne, ne, Calla-chan (or VanVan), why don't you register and become a FFN author already?  
c.a: *fidgets* no way, Seri-chan (I hate calling you Avis. Seri is a much better nickname)! What would the people say? I suck at everything! I suck at grammar! I suck at describing!  
june:*sighs* alright, alright. Sheesh.  
c.a: *blushes*I'll try._

**NOTE**: this is the epilogue of this story! We are not good with grammar and stuff but we had fun in writing this.

**NOTE**: This is junemary's and Crusader Adventure's CHRISTMAS PRESENT and NEW YEAR PRESENT to you guys (though it's late)!

_-.-_

_-.-_

_**Epilogue**_

_-.-_

_-.-_

"Where are they, Irie?" Tsuna rubbed his head in agitation.

They are currently on their way to the Japan Branch of the Vongola Enterprise. Even though they are using the fastest model (ever co-invented by the three geniuses: Spanner, Gianinni and Irie Shoicihi that can even make the Ferrari go to shame), they are still far away from their destination.

Tsuna had to deal with them, and fast before any havoc wreaks and make Japan a battlefield (or else he'll have to answer to Hibari and be bitten to death).

"I don't know." Irie eyed his boss with pity. "They all of the sudden barged into my office and demanded to know your whereabouts. I told them I don't know then they left."

"Just like that? They didn't torture you or forced you?" Gokudera asked.

"Do you think I'll be here if they tortured me?" Irie gave him a wtf-look. "The places where I'll be if they did 'torture' me are the hospital or the morgue."

"That's funny!" Yamamoto laughed whole-heartedly.

Chrome sighed, "It's a good thing that Viper didn't torture you mentally."

Ryohei pumped his fists in the air and extremely screamed, "LUSSURIA DIDN'T HARRASS YOU?!"

"Errm, no, Ryohei-san. And boy was I glad that he didn't."

"I'm sure you Belphegor's annoying 'ushishishishi' laugh got you." Gokudera crossed his arms.

"No, I think Squalo's loud 'VOIIIS' got him more!" Yamamoto said with that annoying goofy laugh.

"It didn't. Well, it scared the hell out of me but no, it didn't." Irie reasoned.

"I'm sure Levi-nii acted like someone I know." Lambo mumbled, snatching a glance to Hayato's way.

A large bump appeared in Lambo's head (you all know where that came from).

"I don't act like a lapdog like that freak, you brat!" Gokudera was about to add another mountain in Lambo's head but Ryohei is restraining him.

_Guilty, huh?_ all of them thought.

Yamamoto laughed, "Oh you don't?"

Gokudera glared at him.

"Be glad that I've disposed of Mosca, herbivore." Hibari said. He is actually sitting at the other end of the limousine.

"I'm sure Spanner wouldn't launch his Mosca's at me." And he added silently, "I'm pretty sure he will be more than happy to launch it to you."

"Shut up, herbivore or else I'll bite you to death." Hibari opened the limousine door and fled.

"Tch." Irie snapped.

Suddenly, a large dent of the limousine's roof was created and a loud 'I HEARD THAT HERBIVORE! I'LL GET TO YOU LATER!' was heard.

Irie shivered.

Tsuna groaned, "Don't worry. Kyoya won't be able to land a punch on you."

_A punch, eh? So, he'll land a finger on me?_ Irie Shoichi sighed, "Thanks, Tsuna-kun."

"Was Xanxus there as well?"

"Yes but he was asleep when they barged in my office. Squalo's carrying him like a sack. He was even forming bubbles in his nose as he snores."

"Good. Thank God he didn't blast off your office."

The car came to a halt. The driver opened the car door for Decimo and his guardians.

Tsuna was about to go down first but Gokudera stopped him.

"We'll scan the area first, Jyuudaime."

All of the guardians got off and after a moment, Lambo signalled Tsuna an 'ok' sign. Decimo got out and what he saw was _spectacular?_ No, _magnificent?_ No, it's _war_.

Hundreds, no, thousands NO! BILLIONS of Mosca's are lined in front of the building. All are armed and ready for take-off (all versions of Moscas are present).

"Oh, Vongola." Spanner approached the stunned Decimo.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Tsuna blurted out.

"I'm preparing for battle, Vongola."

_All troops prepare for World War III! ,_ a loud PR system echoed throughout the vicinity (mind you, it is a fifty hectare land).

"Have you tracked them down yet, Gianinni?" Spanner asked Gianinni, who was beside him manoeuvring the Emperor Mosca along with the others that tailed them behind.

"Yes. They're flame signals are in Namimori General Hospital."

_Why of all places in the hospital?_ Tsuna thought worriedly as he tagged along with the war force.

-.-

-.-

"Mochida, it isn't the end of the world. Sawada's just got the upper hand this time. You can strike back anytime you want." Nezu tried to comfort the petrified Kensuke Mochida in his hospital bed.

Mochida didn't answer. He just remained to gaze in his window, remembering the times when he hogged all the glory and fame.

"I just want to die." He suddenly said.

"VOOOOOIIII! THEN YOU'LL GET IT!" the silver haired swordsman yelled as he cut the door into half.

Nezu bolted from his seat as he was taken by surprise by the shout. Seven figures stepped in the room (well, except for one because he was carried bridal-style by a bearded man with parabolas in his back).

"Who are you?" Nezu stuttered. "Who gave you permission to get in?"

"Ushishishishi. The prince does not need permission or whatsoever from commoners."

"Bel-senpai, you're noisy."

"They didn't give me money so I had to make them suffer."

"Arararara. They didn't seem appealing to me."

"VOOII!"

"BE QUIET ALL OF YOU! THE BOSS IS SLEEPING!"

_THWACK!_

"Trashes." A very dangerous voice uttered. The bearded man got punched through the wall.

"YOU SLEEPY BASTARD OF A BOSS, WE'RE HERE FOR A JOB AND ALL YOU DO IS SLEEP!"

Guns clicked and are aimed directly at the swordsman forehead, "Trash."

"Arararara. Please, let's just get the job done."

"Kill Nezu Dohachiro and Kensuke Mochida right? That was the job description."

"Yep. Who gets to kill them?"

"Ushishishishi. The prince gets to kill them."

"Bel-senpai, you can't handle it alone. I will."

"I need the money, morons. So I get to kill them."

"NO!"

"I SAID I'LL KILL THEM!"

While they banter, their preys stayed mortified in their places.

The Varia leader was annoyed, pissed beyond compare. So Xanxus fired his gun upwards, completely silencing the noisy bunch.

"Okay, we'll have it this way. Whoever has the best idea gets to kill. I'll go first." He clicked his guns and pointed it at Nezu and Mochida, "Fire at them until they're ashes."

"VOOOOIII! SLICE THEM TO MINCE MEAT AND FORM THEM INTO A PUZZLE!"

"Arararara. Charm them with my sexiness until they drop."

"Make them suffer."

"How? Mammon-senpai?" Belphegor asked innocently.

"You don't want to know."

"Oh. I'll pass." Belphegor said to the group.

They looked at each other and Xanxus said, "All are good ideas."

"Then why don't we just take turns?"

-.-

-.-

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_All troops halt!_ The PR system chimed.

Vongola Decimo and his guardians (without Hibari) along with the three mechanics stared wide-eyed at the hospital.

The hospital is a wreck (specifically the 13th floor). The windows were smashed to the ground and there was smoke from that floor. Good thing is that all patients, staff and doctors were able to evacuate.

The group approached a doctor and asked what happened.

"We have no idea. We panicked by the noise of slashing and bombs and screaming in the 13th floor. Well, were lucky that no one was confined in the 13th floor at the moment." The doctor massaged his beard and added, "No, I think there was one."

"Doctor! Kensuke Mochida in room 13-01 is missing! He must be in caught in the explosion!"

_Oh no._

Tsuna and his guardians hurriedly took off. The firemen stationed at the entrance tried to stop them but failed miserably. They barricaded the inventors but with a simple utter of _Vongola_ they were able to pass.

They made their way to the 13th floor. There was smoke and falling rubbles but that didn't hinder them. They all are not new to this situation. After walking and kicking, they reached their destination.

"Decimo-sama's here!" Fran said in a supposedly happy face with his usual poker face.

"Fran! What happened here?"

"Boss happened."

"Wha-? Never mind that. Why are you in Japan? Did Mukuro send you to hunt me? Why wreck the hospital? You could have killed innocent people? Kyoya's going to bite me to death? Where are the others? What about—"

"Decimo-sama, I can't answer all that."

"What are you doing here?"

"Master sent us here to kill/annihilate/decimate Kensuke Mochida and Nezu Dohachiro."

"Huh? Why?"

Fran placed a finger in his forehead and said, "We were attacked then of course we won. He sent a message to Chrome-nee via telepathy (a/n: Awwwww.. FRAN YOU CUTIE!) about what happened. Then he asked about what's happening in Japan. And sent us to kill/annihilate/decimate Kensuke Mochida."

All eyes on Chrome.

"Chrome?"

"I just poured all my anger on Mukuro-sama about how Mochida and Nezu mistreated boss."

"You could have told us."

"I can't just backslash them in front. It's unladly-like, says Mukuro-sama."

Tsuna just crossed his arms and smirked, '_What over-protective guardians he has. Oh well, I'm going to turn a blind eye on this. Just this once.'_

"Chrome, please tell Mukuro that he's going to take-over ALL my paperwork for a year."

-.-

-.-

_**END!**_

-.-

-.-

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!


End file.
